


小艇与锚 Boat and Anchor

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU!Galennic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 片段灭文，Bug肯定很多，丹尼被送到车站后离开了危险的大城市来到了巴尔的摩。





	1. Chapter 1

【活着本身就是正确的浪费剩下的时间。  
汉尼拔微笑着说。】

 

　　Part 1

　　丹尼就坐在那儿，穿着一身于室内色调来说抢眼的浅灰，眼神干净，注视着穿过窗帘缝隙的阳光，映亮了空气里飞舞的尘灰。

　　“如果你什么也不说，我很难帮到你，丹尼。”在这种几乎静默的对坐持续了将近二十分钟后，汉尼拔打破了沉默，他在丹尼身后红色墙纸的映衬下注意到他的眼睛是深蓝色的，比起天空更像大海。

　　“我不认为自己需要帮助。”他笑了起来，伸手把落在额前的卷发捋到后头去。

　　“送你来的女士似乎不这样认为，”丹尼盯着他的眉心，只把眼神错开那么一点点防止相接的尴尬，“她说你偶尔会叫别的女人的名字，莎拉。”格纹西装把他妥帖地包裹在里面，近乎生硬地提醒着丹尼自己的格格不入。

　　“这对于男人来说是很罕见的行为吗？”他双手交叠抵在下巴上，丝毫不掩饰语气里打趣的意味。

　　汉尼拔看似毫无动容，他也就一样微笑着，但事情没那么简单，丹尼想，这位莱克特医生并不喜欢这个轻浮的笑话。

　　“我不认为她和你是那种关系，”汉尼拔说，“你经常能看见她吗？”

　　他意识到他们是截然不同的人，他并不是很在乎这个，只是怀疑自己是否能真的得到理解，他知道眼前这个男人很贵，一言不发显然是在拿钱开玩笑。

　　“偶尔吧。”

　　“她现在在这儿吗？”汉尼拔略略抬眼直视着他的眼睛，他很快就不适地转开了，垂着头盯着地毯上的花纹，并没有露出一点寻找的意思。

　　“不在，我不认为她想要见到你，莱克特医生。”他坦然地说，往后靠进柔软的靠垫，这椅子太低了，过分的舒服让他觉得自己太放松。

　　“你在担心我伤害她，你觉得她是你责任的一部分吗？”

　　“她是我的妹妹，谁还能对她负责？”他满不在乎地耸了耸肩，表情流畅而自然，仿佛真的有这么个需要照顾的女孩在他身旁。

　　“我理解长兄如父的意义，但她不该只是你的责任。”

　　丹尼很轻地嗤笑了一声，“你想说我的父母兄弟们，”他摇着头，“他们怎么承担得起这个责任，他们一个个都是骗子。”

　　汉尼拔留下一段小小的空白，让丹尼身上散发出来的、焦灼的味道慢慢挥发干净，“在东方文明里，本不应存在的亲人仍相伴左右是因他们有未能实现的愿望。”

　　“她并非不存在，她曾经存在过，只是死去了。”

　　“我以为你听得出我委婉规避那个词的意思，丹尼，你不能正视死亡。”

　　丹尼深深地吸了一口气，他幽蓝的眼睛里闪着光，他没有急于反驳汉尼拔，只是绕回到前一个问题上去了，“你在暗示你相信这个世界上有鬼神吗，莱克特医生，我知道我看到的是什么，我知道莎拉死了，比谁都清楚。”

　　“丹尼，”他提高了一点声音叫他的名字，“如果他们真的存在，也只能借由你完成他们的心愿，从某种意义上来说，这并没有错，是我们将自身的需求投射到了幻想里，所以你有什么未能实现的愿望吗？”

　　“我不应该有吗，”丹尼十指交握，哼笑了一下，“难道不是来这里的每一个人都有这样的愿望吗？”

　　“我希望你能了解，心理医生不是那个给你灌输大道理的人，我们在这儿谈论这些问题，但它们依然只能由你自己解决，”汉尼拔恰到好处地轻声叹息，“我知道你有所希冀，但要由你说出来才能让我们继续下一步。”

　　“莱克特医生，”他尽可能的保证自己不流露出太多打趣的意思，“我知道什么地方不能抽烟，但你要我干聊天，这实在太困难了。”

　　“一杯酒换一个故事，听上去是一个合算的买卖，”汉尼拔的爽快教他吃惊，他注视着男人从酒柜里抽出一支红酒，然后在他几不可见的皱眉后换成了龙舌兰，“希望你出去时不会撞上我另外的病人。”

　　丹尼待到那杯酒被交到自己手上才反应过来汉尼拔在开玩笑，他的嘴唇贴上微凉的水晶杯，感受那金红液体散发出的辛辣香气，“我以为心理医生也是医生。”

　　“没人说我们不是，”他好脾气地笑，他没像往日那样给自己也添上一杯，只是丹尼并不熟知这一切，“只是有时候我们也得运用些小技巧换来你们的坦诚，‘在拉斯维加斯发生的一切，就留在拉斯维加斯’，丹尼。”

　　“我能找谁说你的事。”丹尼小声地感叹，龙舌兰甜腻的气息缠在他的舌根。

　　“那么你想从哪儿开始说这个故事？”

 

　　Part 2

　　在丹尼的治疗里，龙舌兰和威士忌的确颇有成效，真可惜这不能记在任何一页病历报告里，汉尼拔有时候会想到这个病人，想到他褪色的鬓角和深蓝的眼睛。

　　更多是想到他的家，那个没有他一席之地的他的家。

　　丹尼开始一个月才来一次，后来变成两周，偶尔说的多些，偶尔少些，绝大多数是真话，偶尔是假话。

　　汉尼拔不戳穿他，只在他眼睛红起来时和他对视，看那种微弱的光在里面闪烁，然后他会垂下头疯狂地眨眼，水汽散开，光芒远远地逃开。

　　但汉尼拔永远只和他聊一杯酒的量，不再添给他，丹尼有一次笑过他的小气，他只说不想乘人之危去套取信息，酒只是让他放松，不是叫他全然放下警觉。

　　丹尼笑得更厉害，和诊疗室里压抑的沉稳格格不入。

　　“就多一杯。”他狡黠地眯着眼，故事停在他挨得那场打，他和别人不一样，而汉尼拔对此产生了兴趣，他时常穿插着讲自己的故事，大多是重复的，但每一遍都补充着细节，仿佛在故意撩拨自己的好奇。汉尼拔想起一千零一夜，想起那灵感永不枯竭的王妃。

　　“人性是有弱点的，丹尼，你下次也会这样说。”汉尼拔一次又一次不厌其烦地回绝着他，他也不厌其烦地、眼巴巴地看着汉尼拔倒酒，眼底满是真诚的渴望，希望他再多倒满一分。

　　汉尼拔有点喜欢丹尼的玩世不恭，喜欢他拿尖刀对着自己，剖出鲜血淋漓的过去揉碎了说给自己听。

　　他是个好病人，合格的好病人。

　　所以酒有时能喝到最后，有时只能喝过半个钟头，但后面这种情况之下丹尼也不再拒绝说话，他会抬头看着天花板或者墙上的艺术品，你来我往地和汉尼拔讲些什么，不一定是讲他，有些时候讲这个世界，然后慢慢地、慢慢地把胃里酒汤带来的热意耗干。

　　他也提妹妹，但总是一笔带过，汉尼拔问他是否还能看到她，他端着水晶杯，遮起脸，挡住汉尼拔窥探的视线。

　　这代表答案是肯定的。

　　汉尼拔交给他空白的本子和钢笔，丹尼舔了舔嘴唇，仰头望他，表示自己并不会画画。

　　“我还没有要求你去做什么。”

　　“我也只是陈述一个事实。”丹尼缩了缩肩膀，看起来很无辜。

　　他让丹尼闭上眼想想他的莎拉，他拉紧的唇角和攒起的双手看起来很是紧张，“她是怎样的女孩儿，有怎样的头发，怎样的眼睛，是怎样的年纪……”汉尼拔问，在丹尼嗫嚅着想说出口的时候哄回他的话，“Shhh，你就先想好。”

　　“想好再写吗？”他笑着，睫毛疯狂地抖，仿佛底下有什么惊人的秘密。

　　汉尼拔知道丹尼来自温暖潮湿的南方，他一直都害怕寒凉，因此才让他鬓角的潮湿显出吊诡，“你一直都很聪明。”

　　“我一直都很聪明，”他重复道，“所以我知道写比说更好骗人。”

　　汉尼拔邀他睁开眼，把纸巾交在他的手上，示意他擦擦额头。

　　“你想说谎吗？”

　　“你会看出来吗？”丹尼胡乱地拭去脑门上的薄汗，把用过的纸巾塞进裤袋，这个行为算不上失礼，当然也不显得多得体。

　　他没再和丹尼兜圈子，丹尼垂下头在纸上写着些什么，他是个左撇子，那纸的吸水性不算太好，因此被蹭开了一片，“真该死。”他小声地嘟囔，他想着莎拉深色的头发，瓷白的皮肤，和浅色的眼睛。

　　还有项链，金色的、坠着小海马的项链，他想了想，最后添上一笔。

　　这些总是不变的。

　　丹尼把本子和笔交到汉尼拔手上，指尖潮潮地触到了汉尼拔温暖的手背，他不动声色地缩了回来，毫不做作地笑了笑。

　　汉尼拔看着他的笔记，他写得东西少的可怜，基本就是自己问的那些，唯独超纲的就是那条项链，“她在陪着你长大吗，丹尼。”

　　丹尼回忆起那张稚气的小脸，甚至称不上少女，就只是个孩子，柔软的，幼小的孩子，和他看到的哪一个都不一样。

　　“我想是的，你又要告诉我她是我的一部分了吗？”他问。

　　汉尼拔笑了，“一直以来不都是你在提醒我吗，你用不着我来告诉你这个。”

　　“你想为我解释一下为什么吗？”

　　“你会知道为什么的，”汉尼拔宽慰他，把钢笔和本子放到了一边，“我会帮你弄清这是为什么的。”

　　汉尼拔催促他喝完杯子里的残酒，丹尼想着这好像还是第一回，他意犹未尽地舔了舔水晶杯的杯壁，感到一阵彻骨的凉意。

　　汉尼拔把他送到门口，他对医生道了别，真好，身上还带着点儿酒的热气，丹尼注视着窗子外飘飘忽忽的雪。

　　“晚安，丹尼。”汉尼拔如是说。


	2. Chapter 2

圆满不是赢得一切，而是付出所有。

 

　　Part 3

　　“我们上次聊到哪里？”

　　他们讲过了妹妹的死，丹尼知道了他也有个早夭的妹妹，极年轻就凋零的小姑娘，汉尼拔提到她的时候看起来很怀念，他很少在汉尼拔脸上看到除了温和以外的东西，这让他印象深刻。

　　汉尼拔宽慰他，他却在想着怎么套出汉尼拔更多的讯息，优雅的医生依旧恰到好处地笑，“如果我认为透露个人信息有助于你的恢复，丹尼，我自然不介意做一些分享，但我想我的经历无益于你。”

　　他悻悻然地缩回探查的心思，心下却盘算着，未想绝断这个念头。

　　“我们提到莎拉，她陪在你身边的时间比你想象得要久得多。”

　　“但我都不记得了，”他转动着手上的水晶杯，看光透过它在地毯上折射出多彩的光斑，“你想要说潜意识总会对我有影响吗？”

　　“你总要留一些台词给我来讲，丹尼，”汉尼拔柔声说，这听上去像是个调侃，丹尼想，“不然你难免觉得一无所获。”

　　“莱克特医生，我想知道更多我不知道的事情。”

　　“你想知道什么？”

　　“如我所说，‘我不知道的事情’。”

　　“从根本上来说，我们并不能知道任何‘我们不知道的事情’，丹尼，”汉尼拔的手交叠着放在膝头，“我们在谈的是某种未知吗？”

　　“噢，拜托，莱克特医生，”丹尼有些苦恼地抱怨道，他侧过身，把酒杯放在茶几上，蓝眼睛转过来，闪闪发光，“你把我快绕晕了，你总知道些我不知道的事吧，你看看，我们是截然不同的人。”

　　“我们也没有那么不同，都需要呼吸，进食，睡眠。”

　　“那不是真的，动物也同样需要这些。”丹尼笑眯眯地看着他，带着某种真正的、明媚过火的笑意。

　　汉尼拔圆润地把话题岔开了，他对丹尼说也许你不要那么小题大做，就会活的更加快乐，丹尼摇了摇头，“你和莎拉说了同样的话，但这没有用。”汉尼拔流畅地接下他的话头，“你不该是个流浪者，但你却有着他们的天性。”丹尼看起来丝毫没有被冒犯，被指出这一点只让他有些意外，他摩挲着水晶杯凹凸不平的杯壁，若有所思。

　　容易的生活？

　　丹尼皱了皱眉头，模模糊糊地听到汉尼拔提到了这个，他不知道什么样的生活叫容易的生活，他从来没有资格给自己的生存模式选择难度——

　　“或许我不喜欢容易的生活。”

　　“那便是你的选择了。”

　　他直勾勾地盯着汉尼拔深棕色的眼睛，妄图在里面找到自己，“也许我本来就应该为我的选择付出相应的代价。”

　　“是吗？”汉尼拔反问，这算是故意伤害吗，医生可以故意伤害他的病人吗？丹尼又喝起了酒，陷入沉思里，汉尼拔以前提到过医患关系的不平等，正是这样的不平等才赋予身处高位的医生拥有轻易揭开他们尘封的回忆，重新清创的权利。

　　他的过去是否应该在此时开始痊愈呢，丹尼摇了摇头，他可以扮演一个好病人，但并不代表他在为痊愈全力以赴，“但我想……不只有我要付出代价，做错事会遭致惩罚，谎言说出口的瞬间也该料想到被拆穿会遭致报复。”

　　“你报复了，你快乐了吗？”

　　“没有，”丹尼坦然的说，他耸耸肩，故作轻松，“因为那还不够，远远不够。”

　　汉尼拔露出了一个堪称真诚的笑容，他带着淡淡的叹息叫丹尼的名字，“噢，丹尼。”

　　只有死亡会将我们推向崇高，让我来教你如何实现伟大，我年长却依然纯真的学徒，你天然的恶意和支离的过去将会成为攻无不克的刀刃。但汉尼拔同样了解世界上很多事情不会因万事俱备，就轻易如愿以偿。

　　他要等，他要推他一把。

　　“你在为你显然毫无用处的治疗哀悼吗，我的医生。”丹尼看得见汉尼拔眉宇间翻腾着某种复杂的情绪，但它们都被某种更深重的温和盖住了，他想起窗外巴尔的摩的大雪，厚厚地把所有秘密都压在下面。

　　“我只是在惋惜你还觉得我在做无用功，我的病人。”

　　他用一模一样的句式回应丹尼，像在开某个无伤大雅的玩笑，而丹尼注视着深红色的墙纸配合地笑起来，他觉得那儿沾着血。

 

　　Part 4

　　诉诸于法律，求助于警察，对于家庭关系来说是最为无奈的事情。

　　丹尼闭着眼蜷缩在汉尼拔的沙发上，他微皱的大衣搭在椅背上，汉尼拔嗅到海水混杂着风雪的味道，他总能在丹尼身上嗅到海，尽管他一直在流浪……也总能在他的眼里看到海。

　　丹尼说一直到现在他还在想过去的事情，他说莎拉在劝他放下一切，他说自己一闭上眼还是能看见她海藻一样在水里漂浮的长发，他能想到死去的女孩，他的妹妹，他能看到长大的莎拉，那同样也是他的妹妹。

　　他知道。

　　在那卷录音带出现之前他一直在逃，他无数次地为自己辩解，乞求过原谅，没人比他更清楚被误解、被责备的人活着何等不易。他想，也许真相也毁了他的人生，尽管他从来未曾有过什么完满的人生。

　　“只能靠警察来制约，一定是因为道德都烂光了。”

　　“比如你吗？”汉尼拔给他倒上半杯威士忌，放松地开着小小的玩笑。

　　“比如我。”他抿着嘴哼笑，从汉尼拔手里接过酒杯。

　　他们聊法律的边界，聊灰色地带，聊法律的空白，聊它盖不到的空白，汉尼拔的道德观听起来独特又古怪，丹尼说起自己也吸过毒，他的这位年长的医生看起来毫无动容。

　　“你不该说点什么吗？”

　　“你用的是过去时，”汉尼拔说，“这就是诊疗里有趣的一点了，医患关系的建立明确了我无法向任何人透露你曾经做过什么，但你若说你要去吸毒……”

　　“你有责任劝阻我，”汉尼拔点点头，“但我不上瘾，从不。”

　　“这听起来倒是很新鲜，很难相信这是一位每次诊疗时都要喝酒的先生对我说出来的话。”汉尼拔看起来很认真，丹尼觉得自己有点脸红，但也有可能是幻觉。

　　“噢，别这么说。”丹尼抿了一小口酒，清了清嗓子，这通常代表他准备说一个长点儿的故事，而今天的关于他的幻想，关于他放纵自己之后产生的幻想。

　　“……我不太确定我那个时候到底用了什么……”他提到弟弟约翰和妹妹莎拉，提到自己潮湿的双眼和手中沉重的手枪，提到被指责杀人的恐惧和动摇。

　　“那真的非常真实，就像莎拉一样，她理解我，总是理解我……”他眼睛里的颜色像即将要碎掉一样难过。

　　“你真为那一切感觉到难过吗，”汉尼拔在他漫长的停顿里轻声问，“为谎言和背叛而难过？”

　　丹尼若有所思地摇晃着酒杯，动作稍微大了那么一点，无心地溅在了他的手指上，“莎拉很难过，她真的很难过，她总是为无人保护我而难过，但我没有。”

　　“那你对此有怎样的感觉呢？”

　　“我不知道，”他抿着自己沾湿的指节，看起来无辜又可怜，“他竟说是为我而说谎，他没真的说出来，但他暗示了，他认为是我害死了她……他们一直都这么认为。”

　　“你在自责。”

　　“我在，或许我没有哪一秒不在，”他艰难地咽下了一口唾沫，“这才是我的问题！”他握着那个杯子，浑身绷紧地颤抖着，仿佛下一秒就会像风浪中的小舟那样，被掀翻，被摧折。

　　汉尼拔起身上前夺下那个可怜兮兮的水晶杯放在一边，手掌轻柔地擦过他的额头，将那些散乱的额发都拨到后面去，“丹尼，丹尼，”那双潮湿的蓝眼睛慢慢聚焦到汉尼拔脸上，又仿佛透过他在看另外一个人，“深呼吸，你说了，那只是幻觉。”

　　总有一些痛苦令人回味，汉尼拔用手指和眼神品尝他近乎甜蜜的痛苦，他凉的像被圈禁的、死去的海水，散发着苦涩的眼泪的味道。

　　隔了好一会儿，丹尼才悠悠地吐出一口气，带着点威士忌的潮湿香味，汉尼拔都快怀疑丹尼是否会就这么憋晕过去，“莎拉也是幻觉，不是吗？”丹尼苍白地笑了一下，慢慢从他手心往下滑，像要努力藏进椅背里。

　　汉尼拔退回自己的座位上，小心地审视着他。丹尼偏过头看着厚重的幔帐，仿佛是用尽了全身的力气才勉为其难的挤出一句，“……我本不想恨他们的，我回去本来也不是为了恨的。”

　　“但你这么做了，是吗？”他问得很轻，丹尼很慢很慢地把头往后面靠，闭上了眼睛。回忆不像是一个动作，反倒是像一系列的症状，他感觉到呼吸加快，胸腔闷痛。

　　“我用那把枪，杀死了我自己，”他苦涩地停顿着，汉尼拔出神地想着，那层薄薄的眼睑为什么有能耐挡住这么多的泪水，“莱克特医生……莎拉要我做选择，是他们，还是我……我又放弃了她，这不会再有下一次了，你不会明白的。”

　　“我只负责帮你了解自己，丹尼，不是莎拉，不是你的哪一个家人，是你自己。”

　　丹尼死死地闭着眼睛，缩在那儿一句话也没说，只有时不时滚动的喉头和起伏的胸膛证明他还活着，他隐瞒了一些事情，也许下一次，也许再下一次吧，那时候他也许会有勇气坦白。

　　他猜想自己不愿意完全地讲述她，他害怕失去她，他能感觉到，随着他讲述起她，他就在慢慢地、一点点地失去她。

　　他选择杀死了自己……但莎拉……

　　莎拉是快乐的。他知道。


	3. Chapter 3

　　Part 5

　　当汉尼拔这次打开门迎接他毛绒绒的病人的时候，他被一阵烈风携着浓郁的酒气击中了，裹着厚风衣的丹尼团在等候室里的椅子上，一种颇为特殊又柔软的绯红沿着他的眼角一直延伸到了衣领底下去，像只带着弃猫神情的老狮子。

　　汉尼拔很轻地叹了一口气，走过丹尼的身边把大门关好，风雪被关在外面慢慢停息下来，他能感觉到丹尼的眼神一直黏在他的背后，用一种不是很得体的方式追随着他。

　　“我迟到了吗，莱克特医生，你看上去不是很高兴，”他的声音低下去，“我有很努力地在觉得抱歉。”

　　“你本可以打电话来取消这一次会面的，丹尼，二十四小时之内我都不会有所责怪，”汉尼拔向他伸出手，丹尼扶着他的小臂，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，“你醉得这么厉害。”

　　“我不想，不想取消，也不想迟到，”他摇摇头，大半体重都压在汉尼拔身侧，“我想要见见你，莱克特医生。”他们靠得那样近，汉尼拔能轻易地嗅到复杂而冰凉的味道，他知道他抽过什么牌子的烟，混着喝了哪几种酒，和几位喷着香水的女士亲昵相拥过。

　　汉尼拔把丹尼放在长沙发那儿，他伏在扶手突出的地方，费劲地把自己的风衣褪下，汉尼拔出手帮了他一把，他絮絮叨叨地说着谢谢，看起来温顺而无害。

　　“丹尼，看着我，丹尼。”汉尼拔蹲在他的面前呼唤着他的名字，那双涣散的蓝眼睛缺乏基本的防备，努力地眨着，显出一种微妙的认真和易受伤害，“我去给你倒杯水，你就在这儿等我。”汉尼拔伸出手，在他眼前晃了晃，这个动作掀起一阵小小的旋风，把他的额发卷起，他笑起来，重重地点了点头。

　　“好啊，我就在这等你。”

　　汉尼拔轻柔地拍拍他的膝盖算作安慰，他盯着自己的脚尖，仿佛不在乎被一个人留下。汉尼拔走到后厨房去，扶着流理台暗自思忖了好一会儿，最后还是决定温一点牛奶给那个意识模糊却还惦记着赴约的醉鬼。

　　莽撞和烂醉可都不是很优雅，但总也能找到点理由原谅他，汉尼拔盯着小奶锅里掀起一层奶皮、轻轻颤动的白色液体， 摇了摇头，关上了火。

　　当他端着微烫的牛奶再回到诊疗室的时候，丹尼已经不在原先那儿了——他站在汉尼拔深色的办公桌前，身上的外套也不翼而飞，就只穿着一件薄薄的衬衣，满怀好奇地、小心地把玩着他用来削铅笔的手术刀。

　　丹尼听到了响动回过头来，吮吸着食指上因为不小心被刮破的口子，“它真锋利，”汉尼拔从他手中抽走那柄小刀，换做牛奶杯塞进他的手心，丹尼用双手捧着杯子冲着他笑，这一幕让汉尼拔内心突然有个念头轻轻一动，这很有趣，“这太烫了，我可以过一会儿再喝吗？”

　　他应许，丹尼把杯子放在桌子边缘，台灯柔和的灯光映亮它冒出的热气，他安分地盯着汉尼拔摆得整整齐齐的笔记书本，只翻来覆去地摆弄那几张散落的画。汉尼拔拉开那个放药的小柜，背着身悄悄碾碎了一片曲马朵。

　　“丹尼。”汉尼拔叫他的名字，丹尼睁着那双迷糊却依然清澈的蓝眼睛看他，因而忽略了男人指缝里纷纷落进牛奶的白色粉末。

　　“我在。”汉尼拔摇晃着杯子，慢悠悠地吹凉它上面一层，丹尼驯服地将它一口一口饮下，大大咧咧地说着感谢。

　　汉尼拔把那手术刀交给他，他露出孩子似的开心，“这是做什么的？”汉尼拔就微笑也没回答，握上他的手，低头亲自教他如何削好一只铅笔，他灼热的呼吸吹在汉尼拔发顶，显出一种与年龄不符的朝气来。汉尼拔的手不合理的放在他的侧腹，醉得一塌糊涂的丹尼对这种不得体的举动毫无抵抗，汉尼拔熟悉这块皮肤之下那片柔软的脏器，丹尼对酒精的强烈依赖多多少少伤到了它。

　　那再多一道伤痕也显得无足轻重了。

　　“这很危险。”丹尼笑起来，对着光凑得老近去看那削得尖尖的铅芯。

　　“不，丹尼，”汉尼拔让他把削好的铅笔摆成整整齐齐地一排，丹尼照做了，那柄手术刀依然牢牢被他抓在手心里，“钝刀永远比快的更危险。”

 

　　Part 6

　　十分钟，二十分钟。

　　他们一道坐在长沙发上，他无意识地靠向远离汉尼拔的那一边，呼吸慢得惊人，醉意渐渐淹没了他，他皱着眉，像是在做梦。

　　那件灰蓝色的外套被他压在肩膀底下，汉尼拔伸出手，一点一点把它抽出来，铺在自己的膝盖上，他闻到清淡的脂粉香味，汉尼拔隐隐地觉出好笑。汉尼拔拉起丹尼，额头抵着额头，小声叫着他的名字，丹尼睡得很熟，一言不发。

　　这个结果让汉尼拔微笑起来，他任由丹尼空出的那只手放在自己膝头，他想要从丹尼另一只手里抽出那把手术刀，但他攥的很紧。这个动作只引得丹尼毛茸茸的脑袋滑下去，靠上他的肩头，呼吸潮湿而温热，介于彬彬有礼和温情脉脉之间。汉尼拔伸出一只手附在他的颈子后面，用心的试探着他的底线，像抚慰一只猫科动物那样轻轻揉捏，他放松下来，没了防备。

　　丹尼爱着莎拉，他爱着自己的半身，分裂破碎的另一个人格，一个幻觉……一个影子。

　　但莎拉爱他吗？是否真如他所说那样理解他？

　　他们会弄明白这个问题的，他会让丹尼弄明白这个问题的。

　　他握上丹尼的手，如教他怎样削好一支铅笔那样，带着纠正和规范的心，让他轻柔地在衬衣上切出第一道横着的口子，然后是第二道，血珠慢慢冒了出来，流到丹尼那件灰蓝的外套上，晕染成深深的黑。

　　出乎他意料的，丹尼挣扎了起来，也许是真的太畏疼，也许是吸毒史让他比想象得更耐受这类止痛药，但汉尼拔很不喜欢他的猎物挣扎，因为这总让他想放弃自己的底线和克制。他抚摸着丹尼的肩背，丹尼像受了委屈的孩子那样，哀哀地叫着很痛，却还是没有奋力的反抗。

　　“嘘——丹尼，我就在这儿呢。”

　　丹尼小小地挣扎着，往后缩着想要脱出他的怀抱，他眨了一下眼睛，深蓝的眼珠里盛满雾气，像是融化了，一滴眼泪从眼尾滑下来，顺着太阳穴滑进他亚麻色的卷发里。

　　“丹尼，你要做出选择，”他的眼泪流的更凶了，仿佛喝下去的酒全都在这时候找到了可以跑出身体的渠道，那双湿透的蓝眼睛空空地望着汉尼拔，看着另一个人，“是你吗，还是他们，”他想要缩回手，却抗不过汉尼拔挟着他又留下一道伤疤，“是你吗？”

　　丹尼摇着头，咬着嘴唇，一派不知道说什么才好的表情，“我不要选。”

　　“你总要杀了谁的，”汉尼拔的语气听起来优雅而不祥，“是他们，你自己，或者两者一起。”

　　“不，不可能的。”

　　他的血滴滴答答地往下掉，瘦削的脸也慢慢褪去了血色，如同一朵在他怀里委顿的花，被抽干了鲜红的汁液，“总有某一天，人们要痛失所爱，而那些不能忍受这一点的人，”汉尼拔貌似亲昵地凑向他耳边，“不值得可怜，因为他们从来就未曾完整过。”

　　“是他们……是他们！”丹尼颤抖着啜泣起来，他甚至自己拿刀子伤到了自己，汉尼拔为这一幕雀跃起来，“凭什么，凭什么只有我失去了她还要遭致背叛，他们不该只感受我所感受的，他们也该失去我所失去的。”

　　汉尼拔温柔地抽走那把沾满了他血的刀，扔在了地上，“他们和你一样，已经失去莎拉了。”

　　“不，是我失去了她，而这不够，远远不够！”

　　“你付出了太多，丹尼，才会无法承受，你本来可以选择让这一切都结束的，而你没有，”汉尼拔微笑着，说着口不对心的话，宽慰他，劝告他，像捕食者舔舐着受伤的羔羊，他内心生出一种奇妙的温情——他不想要这么快弄坏他,“这不是个好选择，不是个好主意。”

　　“但没有关系……不会更坏了，不会了。”放下当然很简单，难的是再捡起来。

　　汉尼拔用一根沾着血的手指让丹尼噤声，又用同一根手指拭去他源源不断的眼泪，最后才想起用白纱布把他割的支离破碎的手腕包起来，那散发着温暖铁锈味的液体早淹没了那单薄的外套，沾湿了汉尼拔的西裤。

　　血色微弱的从白纱布里渗出来，汉尼拔给他打了个蝴蝶结在手腕上，画面呈现出一种诡秘的和谐来，鲜血像桃花一样哺喂着雪白的蝴蝶。他还想和丹尼再说点什么，丹尼却哭累了，醉酒和止痛药的副作用一下吞没了他，他别扭地团在那儿，心跳的很乱，睡相很糟。

　　汉尼拔折好那件湿透的外套，他指间满是熟悉得令人血热的滑腻，这让他深深地，深深地吸了一口气，“晚安，丹尼，希望你今天能做个好梦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曲马朵：一种治疗中重度急性疼痛的止痛药，和吗啡有点类似。但我查了查资料，有的说是阿片类药物有的人说不是，但的确是一种精神药物。副作用常见的是嗜睡头晕和恶心【和宿醉几乎没区别】。但对酒精依赖的患者很有可能导致肝脏受损，饮酒后使用可能导致呼吸抑制【但你们认为拔拔会care吗】  
> PS：曲马朵也有可能诱导肌体对阿片类毒品毒瘾复发。


	4. Chapter 4

我们没有自己想象得那么聪明，大家都是如此，总是如此。

 

　　Part 7

　　丹尼醒来的时候已经是下午了，他闻得出枕巾上未散的古龙水的味道——那属于他那位优雅的、和他在处在不同世界的心理医生。当他意识到这一点的时候竟没有第一时间去回忆昨夜到底发生了什么，反而思考起那个男人是否也同在这张床上过了夜。

　　这太可笑了。

　　他挣扎着爬起来，头很晕，口很干，和他平日里喝断片没有什么区别，只是……只是……他混乱的大脑缓慢地接收到了信息，他感觉到了疼。

　　这让他下意识地去抓自己的肩膀，他养成了这个坏习惯，总是本能性地去护着自己最脆弱的地方，像一只还为此不甘心的困兽，“该死的。”他注意到手腕上严严实实地打上的绷带，低低地咒骂了一句，他一边想着那些发生过但显然被暂时抛在脑后的事，一边摆弄着那只末端染上了一点血色的白蝴蝶。

　　他花了二十分钟才意识到自己应该做的是离开这里，他跌跌撞撞地下床，床头柜上摆着冷掉了的清水和牛奶，他喝了一半水，汉尼拔留了字条在杯子下，大意是他在楼下接诊，牛奶是早餐，中饭在餐厅桌上云云。他盯着那些字好一会儿，努力梳理他这位出其不意的医生真正的意思。

　　——或许就这么偷偷溜掉显得太不礼貌，丹尼想，他总该问问，知道点真相，说一句感谢。

　　奇怪。

　　他吃掉了汉尼拔留下的黑布丁和汤，不得不说，他的这位医生手艺相当惊人，丹尼残余的那点对烹饪的兴趣蠢蠢欲动，他搅和着汤底剩下的棕红色块状物，还是摸不透那究竟是什么，他尝到稀薄的腥甜，但那也有可能是黑布丁在嘴里残留的幻觉。

　　他老老实实地把盘子和刀叉洗干净，老实说这不是件轻松的活，他弄湿了绷带的一角，那底下的伤口隐隐作痛，这太糟了，他迫切想要一个答案。

　　于是汉尼拔给他了。

　　汉尼拔走进厨房时似乎是没料到他会主动清理这一切，“哦，你大可不必这样做，丹尼。”“我想我肯定给你造成了不小的麻烦，医生。”丹尼对汉尼拔从自己手上接过盘子这件事看上去有点困扰，但还是退到流理台另一边，把活儿交还给他了。

　　“你说那个吗？”汉尼拔用盘子指了指他手腕的方向，他下意识地点了点头，敏感地捕捉到对方眼神掠过濡湿的纱布流露出一瞬的不悦。

　　“我们该给你重新包扎一下，丹尼。”

　　他们又回到了餐厅，汉尼拔在他手腕上方剪断绷带的时候让丹尼产生了一种他正在享用自己的错觉，他用一点酒精濡湿被血迹黏连的纱布，小心翼翼地揭下来，丹尼就在这种称得上是尖锐的疼痛里得知了一切。

　　“你想要放弃自己。”汉尼拔一开始这么讲，最后又变成，“你仍旧想要抛弃莎拉。”

　　伤害自己的幻觉最终成真对丹尼造成的打击不小，那双海一样的眼睛里沉淀着困惑和不解，他磕磕巴巴地问，“这是……是我做的吗？”

　　“我很抱歉，我没来得及阻止你，”汉尼拔还给他一个一模一样的蝴蝶结，“也许就如你质疑过的，我没能在你身上取得什么突破性的进展。”听啊，这句话说得多么漂亮，汉尼拔突然意识到这不仅仅是捕猎了，他大费周章布下罗网，不仅仅是要享用美餐。

　　他觉得有趣，他很快地意识到这和目空一切的傲慢息息相关，他想把这只伤痕累累的老狮子，牵到本合适他的、属于捕食者的位置上去。

　　丹尼皱着眉，并不能很好地接受这个事实，他沉思了好一会儿，苦痛地摇着头，一直说着不不不，这不可能是真的。汉尼拔握着他的手腕稍稍使了点力，疼痛让他瞬间抬眼，看上去清醒了不少，“我们都知道什么是真的，丹尼，你感觉得到，而我看到了。”

　　丹尼看着他，重重地叹了口气，“我有一些事，并没能告诉你，莱克特医生……我想你很明白隐瞒和欺骗的区别……我并不清楚我不说的原因。”

　　“我以为这是一场朋友间的友好对话，”丹尼奇怪于汉尼拔看上去竟然有些高兴，“没想到是一场突如其来的晚间加班，”他似乎说够了优雅的玩笑话，放开了丹尼的手正了正神色，“我的存在就是帮你弄清楚原因，丹尼。”

　　“我希望这些话能留在医患关系里，”丹尼苦笑了一下，汉尼拔听过很多来自他病人的、想要和他做朋友的邀请，但丹尼是第一个开口要求一切止步不前的，“不是说我不相信你会保密，莱克特医生，我没有多少朋友，也许也不会有更多了。”

　　汉尼拔不觉得奇怪，丹尼是一个离人群很远的人，尽管他的身上总是缠着是非复杂的气味。

　　他抬起手，慢慢地，无奈地把那只白蝴蝶压上自己的额头，“莎拉在失去我的时候，她很快乐。”

 

　　Part 8

　　丹尼在那次坦白之后消失了好一阵，他打过几次电话来，都为了推迟，汉尼拔看了看通话记录，显示的全是公用电话——唯一令他觉得好笑的是，他认识这个电话号码，这个电话亭落就在他家对面的街口上。

　　别觉得太奇怪，他认识他家周围街上每一座电话亭的电话号码，以防万一。

　　丹尼在逃避他，而且总是临到门前还要逃走。这个认知让他古怪的高兴了起来，如同注视着即将枝头成熟的果，单单几天阴雨并不能浇灭他的兴致。

　　但巴尔的摩实在是个小城。

　　汉尼拔在买奶酪时看见了那头招摇的卷发，他穿着那件旧风衣，里面露出一点白，汉尼拔通过那领子上的金线认出是某个知名餐馆的制服，这让他想起那件丹尼留在他家的、沾满血的蓝外套。丹尼遥遥地望了他这个方向一眼，又匆匆地跑开了，他不确定丹尼是看到了他，同样也不确定丹尼没有。

　　他们本该今晚见面的，或许又见不成了。

　　但丹尼破天荒地赴约了，“我最近很忙，比想象的忙一点。”他开门见山地说，汉尼拔理解地点了点头。他手上的纱布早拆了，只有几道深一点的还留着血痂，他似乎意识到汉尼拔在看，坦然地转了转手腕展示自己的伤口，“已经快好了，也不疼了。”

　　然后他们陷入一阵尴尬的沉默里，丹尼变了点，他没那么玩世不恭了，尽管他手上仍拿着尖刀，但对向汉尼拔剖开自己这件事变得迟疑了。汉尼拔知道是什么原因。

　　“我看不到她了，莎拉，”丹尼缩了缩脖子，周身散发出一种几乎致命的孤独来，“我好像失去她了，又好像没有……我能感觉到她。”

　　“尽管这是治疗起效的好兆头，但也有可能是暂时的，”丹尼抿着嘴盯着自己的鞋尖，不知道他从汉尼拔的前半句话里感觉到了宽慰，还是后半句，“你从前说起过，你只是偶尔能看见她。”

　　“是啊，因为我说谎了，”他的声音轻得像一句呓语，神态坦然而坚定，“我一个人的时候总能看见她，不，不该这么说，我觉得我是一个人的时候，总能看见她，但那是从前的事情了。”

　　“我很高兴你又进步了一点。”丹尼搞不清汉尼拔在为哪一部分夸奖他，是他突然的诚实，还是他病情转好，他低着头，用指甲搔刮着手腕上的血痂边缘，它在愈合，新肉在底下生长，麻痒难耐，抓上去又总是刺痛。

　　“我感觉失去了守护者，尽管她没做什么，但我也没做什么。”

　　“丹尼，你说起她的时候貌似比大多数人都清醒，但你仍然把她看做另一个独立的个体，你用第三人称叫她，这通常来说很危险。”

　　“她是我的妹妹，也是我的一部分，这不冲突，”他的眼睛斜上方看去，像在自己贫瘠的字典里寻找合适的比喻，“她是天使，她理应得到快乐。”

　　“所以她得到了，你带她出海，为她杀死你自己，你不妨问问你还能为她做什么，”汉尼拔歪着头望他，若有所思，“天使从来不是仁慈的代表，他们焚毁索多玛，杀死恶魔，他们是上帝的战士。”

　　丹尼深深地吸了一口气，“我能做的比那更多，你想不到我能做什么，莱克特医生。”

　　“那你需要什么呢？”

　　“我确信，我需要的不是快乐。”汉尼拔满意地看着这个男人变得生气勃勃，像一幅填上了点睛之笔的画卷，他的蓝眼睛仍像海一样深，微笑起来带着沙滩的暖意。

　　“结果是客观的，莎拉不见了，”他起身扣好西装的扣子，去替丹尼倒上例行的那杯酒，“但对结果的解释是客观的，可是重要的从来不是怎样解释，而是你是否百分之百的相信你的解释，”他俯下身，把水晶杯交到丹尼的手心，悄悄在他耳边说完最后一句话，“就像莎拉多年前的死一样。”

　　丹尼不再为提起这件事动容了，他甚至笑了起来，朝汉尼拔举杯，“真希望我们能以朋友身份，就喝一杯。”

　　“我们不必一定以朋友的身份，”汉尼拔又退回去拿出第二个杯子，倒上浅浅一层，“我依然是你的医生，丹尼，‘在拉斯维加斯发生的一切，就让它留在拉斯维加斯’。”

　　他们碰杯，丹尼失礼地笑出声音，在汉尼拔的注视下为了掩饰自己，只好一口气把酒喝了个干净。

　　或许那一杯威士忌把他灌疯了，还得加上或许他这位家中藏酒无数的医生实际上是个沾酒倒的性子，他们都已年长到无需为自己的逾矩感到羞耻，于是他古怪地、不合常理地、不可思议地留下过夜了。

　　嘘，在拉斯维加斯发生的一切，就让它留在拉斯维加斯吧。


	5. Chapter 5

　　Part 9

　　和汉尼拔·莱克特发生的那点小事没让他感觉到尴尬，当然，如果丹尼这么容易被尴尬打败，他早就和莱克特医生终止他们的医患关系了。汉尼拔得以知道了他更多的事情，比如他的烹饪技巧——尽管汉尼拔用他极为挑剔眼光看来实属拙劣。

　　他偶尔邀请丹尼上他家来做客，丹尼通常拒绝，但也赴了几次约，“餐点总是很忙，莱克特医生，我总还要留一点钱能下一次找你聊天。”他如是说，话语里透出深谙等价交换的规则，汉尼拔为此觉出一丁点可爱来。

　　他赴约的那几次，总带着一身暖洋洋的、人间烟火的味道。汉尼拔注视着丹尼娴熟地剖开一条鱼，动作有一种未经修饰的粗暴，这很美，也很微妙，“我没想到我好不容易提前下班以后，到你这儿来还得加班，汉尼拔。”他时常这么打趣，但实际也是他说要来帮忙，他觉得不好意思就站在一旁。

　　尽管我觉得你比我做得好多了。丹尼如是说。

　　“你钓过带鱼吗？”汉尼拔问他。

　　“在我的家乡，大家觉得钓上带鱼可不是什么好运的事，它长得可怕，刺也很多，从吊钩上取下来还经常伤到手，”他耸了耸肩，“但我不在乎，好不好吃，吃起来方不方便，都是厨子的问题。”

　　“常听说它是好的饵料。”

　　“的确，他们也是钓同伴的好饵料，”他皱了皱鼻子，似乎想到了什么不太好的画面，“有的时候你收线能拽上一大串，也有时候只剩半条。”

　　“有些心地柔软的人以其他的带鱼想要救它为解释。”

　　丹尼撇了撇嘴，表情不屑，“那可大错特错了。”

　　“我也查过一些资料，”汉尼拔把捏好的泡芙送进烤箱，“似乎带鱼之间的确有貌似相互拯救的行为，但却并非真的为了拯救它的同胞，而是同类的挣扎诱发了其他的鱼的食欲。”

　　“我喜欢这个解释，是失去自由的挣扎让它变得美味，它们本都是凶猛敏感的小动物，脆弱必定会被它们嗅出来的。”

　　“脆弱是美味的，”丹尼比他想象得学得更好，或许让他面对本性会让他更快乐，不用背着负罪感艰难前行，“看来很多时候同类之间的爱只建立在没有尝过彼此味道之前。”

　　“噢，你这么说可吓到我了，”丹尼扬了扬右手，浅粉的伤疤还那么明显，但已经不再会散发出诱人的金属香气了，“你想尝尝吗，”汉尼拔为他的稚气摇头，他哂笑着低下头，把那条银带鱼切成大小均匀的块状，“巴尔的摩的冬天很好，如果你想，我可以让你见识一下怎么钓带鱼，汉尼拔。”

　　“我很乐意看看。”

　　乐意看你挑出最孱弱的那一条，用她引诱他们全上钩，因为他们是家人，他们是同类啊，必定会一条咬着一条，带着“拯救”的心思，被你拽出水面。

　　丹尼在私下里对他的称呼从“医生”、“莱克特医生”很流畅地切换成“汉尼拔”，这种突然地亲密并未让汉尼拔觉得不适。

　　他也总是小心地规避那些在诊疗过程中会提到的话题，努力把话题引到汉尼拔自身的样子显得稚拙而好笑，汉尼拔点破过一次，但丹尼却毫无心计被拆穿的尴尬，“我只是希望你不要也有一种加班加点的感觉，汉尼拔，”他思考了一会儿，补上一句，“我依然会叫你莱克特医生的，等到诊疗的时候。”

　　于是他们更多的聊一些无关紧要的事情，丹尼说起他肯定很少留人过夜，汉尼拔也不恼火，反而问他怎么看出来的，他扬了扬眉毛，扯过餐巾揩了揩嘴角，“你连客房都没有。”

　　“那是你不细心，丹尼，你根本没努力找。”汉尼拔用刀叉把鱼骨剔出来，又把刀背上沾着的肉屑用叉子刮下，塞进嘴里。

　　“噢，那那个夜里，你为什么让我睡在你床上，”丹尼轻嗅着杯中的白葡萄甜酒，笑意染上眉梢，“我的确不熟悉人的心理，但我知道你没有留宿他人的意识，汉尼拔，我喝醉了，我看得出来你不喜欢别人失礼。”

　　“你可是受伤了，丹尼，”丹尼低低地笑起来，“如果你更喜欢睡在地上，我早该把你放在地上。”

　　“是这个原因吗？我很危险，你救了我，一定会后悔的。”他拉长了声调，话说得半真半假。

　　“但现在我还没有后悔。”汉尼拔的眼睛像掺了枫糖的茶汤，他们浅浅地对视，一同微笑起来。

　　“你总这么镇静，汉尼拔，就算世界下一秒毁灭了——你也会吃完这块带鱼，是吧。”

　　“如果来得及再喝一口酒。”

　　“如果来得及再喝一口酒。”丹尼摇着头，一脸的不可思议。

 

　　Part 10

　　“你想过要怎么解决你的问题吗？”

　　“我还有什么问题呢？”丹尼抬眼望他，蓝眼睛潮湿明亮，带着一点狡猾的委屈，“或许我意识不到有什么问题才是最大的问题，是吗，莱克特医生。”

　　“不，丹尼，这时候应该是我向你道歉了，”汉尼拔微微笑了一下，多多少少带着些宽慰的意思，“我不该主观地‘认为’你有‘问题’。”

　　“我接受你的道歉，”丹尼回答道，“事实上我到现在也没弄明白，如果我问你我用什么方法才能解决掉自己总是回忆过去的毛病，你会怎么回答？”

　　“那你的确是没弄明白，”他停顿了一下，“我不会回答这个问题的，我只会帮助你去想清楚你为什么会产生这个问题。”

　　丹尼耸了耸肩，“那和我预料的倒是差不多。”

　　“你在偷师，丹尼。”

　　“这不对，是吗？”丹尼有点紧张地用手心蹭着沙发扶手。

　　“那倒不是，我十分乐于将你需要的知识同你分享。”丹尼低着眼睛没看他，正咬嘴唇咬得欢，一副若有所思的样子，他的眼神从男人掺着灰白的亚麻色卷发上掠过去——也许离阳光远一点的巴尔的摩对丹尼来说更好，他被这里漫长的冬天捂白了些，显出一种有棱角的冷漠。

　　“那如果我说我要杀了我的家人，创造一个真正属于我的终结呢，”他在漫长的思考之后终于决定和汉尼拔对视了，瞳孔深处藏着某种尖锐的狡黠，“你会阻止我的。”

　　“我应该要阻止你。”汉尼拔似乎觉得很满意。

　　“所以你不会阻止我？”丹尼挑起了一边眉毛，一副很惊讶的样子。

　　“你清楚地知道那是错误的，丹尼，我不认为我还需要从头教你分辨是非黑白。”

　　但我们同样可以犯错，实际上我们并非因为这是错事而避免去做，我们只是害怕被惩罚，归根结底是害怕负罪感，害怕我们自己，丹尼想，如若他真的从和汉尼拔的交往中学到什么，无非就是这个了——辨别什么才是真正的客体。

　　“我当然不需要，”丹尼抓了抓自己的头发，“事实上……我需要中止、暂停一下，随便你怎么说，这个治疗。”

　　汉尼拔皱着眉头，换上一脸不甚赞同的表情，等着他的下文，“我离开南边够久了……有一年多了吧？”

　　“实际上是两年多。”他故作一本正经地提醒道。

　　“好吧，两年多，我觉得故地重游有利于巩固我的恢复，”他故意地用和汉尼拔类似的、分析性的口吻说道，“我申请一段自我治疗的时间，莱克特医生。”

　　“我阻止得了你吗？”他并没有想要阻止他，但他喜欢这一幕，喜欢他说出挽留以后丹尼玩味地笑起来，眼睛里的犹豫和紧张却浅得可以一眼看穿。

　　“不，你不能，”他吸了一口气，稍稍平复下来了一些，“但我会在下一个冬天之前回来的，我答应让你看看怎么钓带鱼的，汉尼拔。”你看，立马就想要报复，总是吃不得一点儿亏。

　　“我们的关系需要中止得这么快吗，丹尼，这可不是很礼貌。”

　　“你不会介意的，”他眨了眨眼睛，站起身走到汉尼拔面前，“你不要介意。”

　　“好吧，我不介意，”这并不是真的，“希望你能好起来。”他用朋友的身份这样说，丹尼低下头，贴了贴他的左脸，礼貌又从容。

　　汉尼拔看着他离开的背影，仔仔细细地、仔仔细细地想了一遍，他叫住他，问他要一张名片。丹尼低下头，摸遍了全身每一个可以摸的口袋，最后只掏出一只烟盒，他望着汉尼拔，竟然难得地流露出一丝窘迫来，“如果我有的话。”

　　汉尼拔近乎真挚地望着他，他停下来，盯着那只万宝路的烟盒，把里面剩下的最后一支烟夹在耳朵上，卷发乱糟糟地裹着它，汉尼拔盯着那儿，丹尼的耳尖渐渐红了起来，“真抱歉。”他把打火机塞进了胸前的口袋，小心翼翼地拆开那只香烟盒，把多余的部分都撕去，就留下背板的白卡纸。

　　他借来汉尼拔的钢笔，写下丹尼·雷伯恩、电话和远在迈阿密的住址，他尽量让格局显得好看点，“名片还应该有什么？”他问，却也没期待汉尼拔有所回答，在空白的右下角写上“汉尼拔的病人和厨房帮工”。

　　“我很好奇……”

　　丹尼打断他，仿佛心有灵犀那样指着那行小字，“如果你喜欢，‘汉尼拔的’也可以修饰后面那个身份，”他顿了顿，“电话以后不一定还能打得通，住址以后也不一定能找上我，唯一不变的，恐怕只有我是你的病人和厨房帮工，丹尼·雷伯恩。”

　　汉尼拔凑近他，贴了贴他的右颊，他笑起来挥了挥手，叼上那支烟，一直走出大门才点燃它。汉尼拔注视着远处丹尼身后扩开的烟雾，嗅了嗅那张“名片”。

　　它闻起来很像丹尼。


	6. Chapter 6

　　Part 11

　　丹尼的离开并非惊雷乍响，而是雨声淅沥。

　　汉尼拔仍保持着两周一次去见贝德利亚，他们聊她，也聊他自己，他想要提起丹尼，又最终没有提起丹尼，他想自己过去的两年里都没有想过要提起这个男人，他应当保持更好的耐心。

　　他不会说现在自己这种行为叫“等他回来”，但他和丹尼的确构建起了某种关系，他在转动名片夹的时候会偶尔瞥见他那张粗制滥造的玩意，他让自己的指甲很快地划过去，擦过它磨毛的边缘。

　　他想要享用他的心。

　　当夜还不深的时候汉尼拔会读一些新闻，那些出位又博人眼球的谋杀案，还有一些南边的杂事，汉尼拔清楚地知道自己想要看到什么，丹尼或许在窃笑，或许在做噩梦，无论哪一样都能让他变得更好。海滨的夏季一定像丹尼形容的那么潮热，他可以随心地穿着花花衬衫，不穿袜子，拼命喝酒，放肆地抽烟，大步走过还带着椰子的甜香，混着海潮的咸。

　　他中途举办了一次宴会，不大不小，转过了九次丹尼的名片，用黄油两面煎过的肝脏柔滑，低温炙烤的心尖多汁，餐桌上总也少不了牛肉，他取了生蛋黄，把它们拌匀。提琴一直奏响到午夜，他礼貌地与其中一位两位男士女士碰杯，心里想着又该补充一批新的菜谱。

　　而丹尼，丹尼在一个雨夜里突然出现了，在巴尔的摩的秋末，在凛冬真正到来之前。

　　他湿漉漉地站在等候室里，地上积起了一滩小小的水洼，他的卷发似乎留长了一点儿，被粗暴地捋到脑后，紧紧地贴着头皮。汉尼拔望着他，并未显出惊讶，他回忆着新闻，海滨小镇缄默不语，风平浪静，“晚上好，丹尼。”

　　他仿佛料定汉尼拔会出现，抬起眼睛极慢极慢地笑起来，带着一种几乎恶质的天真，“你接下来的一个小时能为我空出来吗，莱克特医生？”

　　--------------

　　“你总该给我一个电话。”他找来毯子，丹尼牵住其中一角，转着圈把自己裹在里面。

　　“我该给你的是惊喜，”他嘟囔着，把湿衣脱下，并未太在意自己的赤裸，“莱克特医生，所以我在这儿。”汉尼拔翻出简单的衣裤，回头见他在暖气里反倒裹紧了毛巾瑟缩着抖作一团。

　　“事实上，我很惊喜。”他的语气相当镇静，让内容的可信度下降了不止一星半点。丹尼背对着他换上那件枣红色的针织衫，他注意到丹尼腰上的淤青和伤痕，他本有可能身受重伤，奄奄一息地来到这里向自己求助，如他要一小时，如他要一套衣服、一条毛巾。

　　这种幻想让汉尼拔觉得莫名血热。

　　“我有礼物要送给你，作为没有赶来你生日的赔礼……尽管我根本不知道那是哪一天。”他低下身在自己的湿衣服里翻找，把什么揣进汉尼拔给他的休闲裤里。

　　“那实际上你已经送给我了，丹尼。”他拉着丹尼冰凉的、带着点潮意的手指擦过那条暖融融的裤子。

　　“不，”丹尼回应，“我还没想好要不要送给你，”他曲起手指把自己的拳头贴紧汉尼拔的掌心，话锋一转，“我很好奇，其他的心理医生和他们的病人也如你我这样相处吗？”

　　汉尼拔的手带着他的一块儿垂落下去，“无论怎样的情感，都有相应的蒙蔽性，丹尼，”他的指尖穿进丹尼的指缝里，手心牢牢地熨帖着他的手背，这让丹尼觉得自己很被动，“但站在高处自然能看得更远，心理医生本应做那个看的更远的人。”

　　“那么这又算什么？”丹尼直勾勾地盯着他，问道。

　　“这取决于你如何定义医患关系。”

　　丹尼微笑起来，冲着他轻轻地眨了一下右眼，活像个在说谎的恶魔，“我杀了人，汉尼拔。”

　　他们一起潜入沉默里，雨声敲打在玻璃窗上，汉尼拔给他煮了茴香茶，一时间只听到他吹气和啜饮的小声响。汉尼拔把毛巾对叠起来替他擦头发，他垂着头露出后颈的样子像一匹小马，鬃毛卷曲，神态依恋，“丹尼，你可要弄清楚你在用什么身份坦白这件事。”

　　“你很清楚，莱克特医生，”他不失讽刺地说。

　　“你在邀我成为同谋。”汉尼拔从他手心取走杯子放在茶几上，他们在静默中一同注视着炉膛里的树枝被火烧出“噼噼剥剥”的声响。

　　“你是吗，汉尼拔，你是我的同谋吗？”茴香茶甜丝丝的味道让他热了起来，这很好地安抚了他紧绷的神经，他们的指尖黏在一起，他们可以做些让无趣时光过得快些的事情，汉尼拔想，或许家人的血液浸透了他的灵魂，风干，然后让他变得如此坚硬，把自己关在他的肌肤之外，碰不到那颗砰砰跳动的心。

 

　　Part 12

　　丹尼很想抽一支烟。

　　在这铺着光滑丝绸床单的实木大床上，抽一根最便宜的万宝路。但他的烟都被屋外那场大雨淋透了，肯定点不燃……或许他能把它们铺在汉尼拔家的壁炉前的地毯上，慢慢烤烤干，然后再躺在这儿抽，或许哪次弹烟灰时稍不小心，就能带着这位医生一起葬身火海了。

　　他不会跑的，他还要负责拉着汉尼拔一起呢。

　　“你介意分享你的心事吗，丹尼。”汉尼拔睁开眼看着他，而他自觉地把恶毒的小算盘收回心底。

　　“我不知道会吵醒你。”丹尼把被子往上拉了一点，盖住汉尼拔的肩头，他颇不习惯这些有钱人的睡相，尽管他现实生活中就只见识过眼前这一个——他们总把手放在被子外，不管自己有没有穿衣服，也从不管冬天夏天，仿佛他们的手臂因为他们本人的优雅尊贵就能隔绝冷热一样。

　　“我并没有睡着。”

　　“你听上去睡得很熟，汉尼拔。”

　　“凌乱的呼吸会打扰到枕边人。”

　　“噢，我真感动……”丹尼拖着长音应到，仰朝着天花板努力揉起了眼睛，然后突然意识到汉尼拔这话并没那么单纯，“不，你在怪我。”

　　汉尼拔笑了，“我很高兴你没因为缺觉而变得迟钝。”

　　丹尼花了一点儿时间在只盯着汉尼拔看这件事上，他看起来眉目舒展，没有什么不适，“这还不算缺觉，我只是不再需要逃到梦里去了而已。”

　　“你不必要把睡觉这件可作为享受的事情和成长对立起来。”

　　他想了想，安分地闭上了眼睛，“好吧。”

　　但这好事没持续多久，丹尼翻了个身，他的呼吸湿漉漉地洒在汉尼拔鼻尖上，“你想要听我说关于杀人的事，这让我睡不好。”

　　“是你想要说，”汉尼拔仍闭着眼，嘴角上翘了一点儿，“丹尼，我的思绪怎么可能干扰到你，这让我怀疑你是否因我刚刚的调侃而打击报复。”

　　他能感觉到丹尼的呼吸暂停了一会儿，似乎是在深思，“好吧，是我想要说，我还算是你的病人吗？”

　　“若你是，是否我们现在应该起床穿戴整齐，回到楼下的会客厅去？”汉尼拔的态度让丹尼更加焦渴地想念他的烟，让他享受地点燃这床褥，携着恶魔一起下地狱去。

　　但他仍笑着，笑着同汉尼拔分享“钓带鱼”的故事，分享他闪着光的“谋略”和裹着血肉的“饵料”，“……我哭得相当伤心，足够让所有人相信那是真的，我知道他们在背地里怎么说我，我的归乡是一场灾难，连累家人一道为毒枭所害，”他咂咂嘴，脸上的神色突然地柔软下来，“爸爸死了，雷伯恩家的名声，还有谁还会在乎呢？”

　　“你现在觉得快乐吗？”

　　“不，汉尼拔，不是快乐，”他正色道，“是没有感觉，你知道你不属于他们之中，血脉、姓名全不是证明你们是同类的证据，更有趣的是‘连累’这个概念，我很早就不属于‘雷伯恩’了，只是大家虚伪着谁也不说破，如果有机会，他们谁也不会放弃‘痛苦地’牺牲我，谁也不会。”

　　“你创造了一个有趣的概念，丹尼。”

　　“这竟然是我的首创吗，”他问着，没有期待真正的回答，“是什么让人们扔下多余的东西，还四处宣告他们心如刀割？”

　　“我不再是你的心理医生了，”汉尼拔拂过丹尼支起来的一边膝盖，冷风从被子边缘的钻了进来，这让他觉得相贴的部分超乎寻常的温暖，“你喜欢‘伪善’这个词吗？”

　　丹尼仿佛怕痒那样咯咯地笑，“人们总这么奇怪吗？”

　　“这是常识，常识之所以总是成立，正是因为它们是常识。”

　　“那你我再正常不过了，汉尼拔，”他收了笑容，漫不经心地说，汉尼拔面色不改，依旧波澜不惊的样子，“我从未觉得自己正常过，就像深海的鱼类，总会在黑暗里肆意生长成扭曲可怕的样子。”

　　汉尼拔知道丹尼在暗示着什么，但他仍温柔地说，“这感觉好吗？”

　　“再好不过了，”他嘟囔着，贴近汉尼拔的肩头，“这也是我为何会欠你一份礼物，这是回报。”他的手掌团成拳放进汉尼拔的手心，缓慢地张开，有个小小的东西落了下去，坠重而松散，汉尼拔包住它，把丹尼的拳头挤出了掌心，他把手伸出了被子——那是条项链，金色的，坠着小小的海马。

　　“莎拉的，还是，简的？”

　　“汉尼拔的。”他回答道，汉尼拔侧过身，而他凑得够近，他们一块儿陷入一个不真实的吻里，项链勾缠在汉尼拔的小指上，吊坠滑进被子的褶皱之中。

　　他们一起陷落在深渊里。


End file.
